Love against odds
by zaminemailoverinlenkagamine
Summary: are there dreams connected to tha past? Inspired by the song romeo and cinderella by RxL Kagamine


**Love Against Odds**

~Me is inspired of the song romeo and Cinderella of my favorite characters lenxrin~

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid doesn't belong to me. . .but how I wish it belongs to me.. ahaha n_n god of vocaloid you're sooo awesome. . !

**Warning**: may contain erotic and smut part/word not suited for young readers

RIN's POV

Romeo?

Yes, will you live with me cinde. . . "RIN!"

I was awakened because of the loud voice of my brother. He was waking me up in my deep slumber. I scowl at him and then smile. He was there standing beside my bed crossing his arm tapping his feet the sign of telling me to get up already and "GO GET YOUR BUTT TO THE BATHROOM and CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES. . WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE" look! So then I vault down the bed and rumple his hair heading to the bathroom.

"Don't be so hot onii-chan" I said with a teasing manner as I make a grin on my face

Inside the bathroom, I have a shade of red on my cheeks, heart throbbing crazily. . know why? Well, I was attracted to my older brother and the worst he is also my twin! Through his appearance, he looks, almost looks like me only his hair is tied in a little ponytail at the back of his head. Compared to me, my bangs are clipped on both sides with a white clip and a big white ribbon on top of my head. Aquamarine eyes and blonde color locks as me. Well thanks to our mom! We are half British and Japanese though. Born and grew up here in Japan.

I know being in love with your own sibling is a crime, and it bothers me. . but the thing I was bothered the most always is that dream! What does that dream mean! It was on my dreams every night. . What's up with that? And the weirdest is Romeo and Cinderella? HUH? If I'm not mistaken it must be Romeo and Juliet.

"Romeo" It unconsciously slips my mouth

"Rin! Hurry up" I was startled and remembered that we're going to be late

I rush and turn the shower on. . choosing the warm water. . it drips down my hands then to my body, the warm water makes all my worries and confusion carried away.

After a while, I finally finished showering and gets outside the bathroom. He was still there, sitting on my bed.

"Hey!" I shout

"What?" he sounds annoyed

"Well duh, I'm changing; the girl is changing here so will you please. . ." I was not done talking when he rushes outside my room saying sorry then shut the door. I sigh and shrugged ignoring what just my brother did. He seems soo weird. .

=xxxxx=

Len's POV

At the school

We are now inside the school grounds, Rin beside me drooping her head down and her face flush. I was going to ask her what's the matter but the guy called Mikuo approach her. He stood there in front of Rin blushing, while something stab my heart and I feel electricity run down my spine. I love her even though she's my sister and I don't want any man to be seen with her and even saw her talking to them. I can't even take the view of her after taking a bath with towel wrapping around her smooth and soft body so I run away before I done something ridiculous to her. I was going to drag her away of that guy but the girls in our school are already approaching and circling around me. I then saw her glance at me with sad eyes and started to walk into our school with Mikuo. Damn, why am I soo popular with girls and she's so popular with boys. .

Inside the classroom, girls are flirting with me and boys to Rin. I remember those boys name; Ted a boy with red and long hair, Mikuo with teal colored hair, Kaito blue headed and is an ice cream freak bastard guy, I wonder if she loves my sister more than his beloved ice cream, Ren which looks like me only his hair is black, and Rei black haired guy also. Wow, it seems that all of the hot guys here in our school are after her. I was there gritting my teeth in jealousy and frustration as I watch those bastards circling around my precious, beloved sister. I move my sight at the door, entering two guys, my eyes widened and I shiver after seeing the three guys, those guys are no ordinary stupid guys, they're the schools yanki! Dell the man with cigarette except of the fact that his underage and at the school, Leon a blonde man with rose on his hand everday and Akaito red headed man Kaito's twin bro who is rumored as the guy who killed a 1st year student. They're approaching my Rin, what are they going to do to her? I struggled at my chair and ignoring the scared feeling forming inside my throat. I head to her telling myself that I must protect her! When I'm getting nearer to her the man named Leon hand over his rose to Rin and the other two guys, Akaito and Dell just stand there admiring Rin. Gahh! Even the yankis are now attracted to Rin. But thank God they didn't came here for bullying and starting fight but still I was now at my limit, I can't stand this anymore, I grip her wrist and drag her outside the room to the rooftop. At the rooftop we stood there my back facing her.

"Len?" she spoke with a low and confused voice

I now face her and look at her eyes, but she refuses to look at mine so she moves her sight on the ground.

"I. . ." I hesitate

I was now looking at the floor and a warm fluid drips down my face. She draws her hand shifting my bangs to the side of my ears and wiping my tears now looking at my eyes with a concern yet sad eyes. I leaned my face on the hands caressing my cheeks as I stroke my hand through her soft locks then touch her face. She blush, I blush, not noticing I am now bending and starting to aim for her lips. Her arms wrap on my neck and close her eyes shut ready to accept my lips. Does this mean she likes it, she likes me? I feel my heart as if it's going to burst because of the intensifying movement of my heart with joy. I caught her lips, kissing her deeply with passion leaning from right to left feeling her soft and warm lips touching mine. I put my tongue out poking at her bottom lips. She open her mouth accepting my tongue in her as our tongue duels inside and letting our saliva mix with each other. She pulls away catching her breath same as mine also. We look at each other's eye. . .flush all over our cheeks.

"I love you..Rin" I finally say it

"I love you too . .dear Lenny" she giggled and wrap her arms around my hips and cuddle on my chest. I'm soo happy; I can't believe it's happening, my dream! I think I can die, but no! It's only the beginning of our incest love story. I cannot die yet!

**~End of chapter 1. . .*sigh* I know I sucks in making fiction. T^T ~**

**In the next chapter. . Rin is dreaming of the same dream again that cause her not to sleep well at night and fall asleep in class and also Len? What's the meaning of their dream is it connected to their past?**

**~chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **me is not the owner of vocaloid, okiee 6v6

**Warning:** it may contain explicit erotic words that are not suited for li'l kids okay!

She was standing outside the veranda of their mansion where she saw the boy. A boy with a golden locks of messy hair that is tied up in a ponytail at the back of his head. The boy smiles at the girl who is admiring him. They smile and stare at each other for a while, cerulean eyes to cerulean eyes. That was the first day they meet.

Rin's POV

"Rin ~san! Rin ~san!" I woke up from the desk I was leaning at where teacher Gakupo is standing near, shouting my name a little pissed.

I laugh in a foolish way and put my hand on my head putting my tongue out in a cute way.

Gakupo sensei forgives me though, and everybody in the class laughs except of Mikuo and Len.

I look at mikuo then to Len he is staring at me, I smile at him then take my seat.

=rxlxr=

Oh yeah it's finally launch time, after the last period I get my launch box and gonna head to the rooftop, I didn't invite anyone to launch with me even Len, I want to be alone. Going out of the classroom someone drags me at the wrist.

"Oh Len? You're here?" oh I didn't notice him

"Duh, I'm waiting for you here" he said his tone a little annoyed

"…"

"Are you planning on eating alone?" he said raising one eyebrow

"Well . . .err..Its..this is" I look down the floor, oh yeah, he got me there. .I really was planning on eating alone

"Didn't you said that you love me?" his tone is soft

"Then why not care eating with me? Aren't we lovers now?" he said holding my hips and dragging me to him closer his other hand holding my jaw line.

"l-Len" I push him away from me but not that harsh, only a light one just to move my body a little away from him

"Rin?" he's looking at me in confusion

"It's only that I want to be alone today. . I know it's not me at all. . But I am being confuse, everyday, why am I dreaming a dream all over again, same as usual."

"This sucks, i..i gonna go…." I hurriedly dash pass him

"Rin! Can we go launch together?" he shouted

Those words stopped me, didn't he hear me? I told him I want to be alone but..i look at him from the back, with those angelic conscientious face can I really oppose it?

=xxxxx=

Rooftop

I put my bentou, OUR bentou out. He stood there looking and staring at me in every single time. I started to feel a little annoyed that I look at him sharply and said "Will you cut it out! Just take a sit and eat!" I was shocked, he was shock, there's no need for me to shout and take out my anger at him. And why am I so irritated about?

"Rin~" he started

"I have something to tell you…."he said calmly as he held my hands

"W-what is it Len?" I gulp

"im dreaming of this girl Cinderella…"

I was shock, is that true? That girl is also in my dream.

"And ..a boy named Romeo" this can't be true, we are dreaming the same dream? That's bullshit!

"I also…." I started to narrate

"Huh?" Len look at me confused

"I also dreamed of them, and the boy looks like you, so much like you and the girl.." he completed the word I'm going to make.

"She look exactly just like you" and then he smiled, I began to blush.

"You know Len; it's not like me being so emotional right? From now on I'll tell you everything that is in my dream"

=xxxx=

Class starts

Mikuo's POV

It's our first class in the afternoon and I notice that Rin is a little bit sleepy; her head drooped in every minute. Our English teacher arrives and checks the attendance, he called us one by one, and then he called Len.

"Kagamine~san…. Kagamine Len~san?" he repeated

Rin, me and all of the class look at Len. He was there sleeping soundly on his desk, and is drooling. All of the class laughs at him except me and Rin. What is with this two, they're always falling asleep in class. I'm a bit curious now, are they doing something at night? Wow, there there my mind, I should not think something like that. Aren't they siblings? This is what I came up with, talk to the two and ask them what is the problem.

After class

I call out Len to talk to me at the back of the school.

"Mikuo, what do you want from me?" he is making that irritating face of him again looking at me while raising one eyebrow.

"Tsk, don't be a jerk! I didn't call you because I wanted to"

"Okay, then what is it?" Len impatiently ask

"It's about you and Rin, I am worried why is she always that sleepy in class, the same with you. What are you doing to her!" I speak as calmly as I could.

"And why do you care? It's not really your business, right?" he close he's eyes and turn he's back from me getting to walk away.

"That's… because.. because I like her that's why!" I shouted

He stops and looks at me with a glare. Without me noticing he is clasping my collar which made me difficult to breath.

"Don't you dare get near her or I'll…" He stops, why? With my abrupt generalization I realize that tears are falling down my cheeks that made him stunned.

He unclasped me and I started to talk again to him calmly.

"I understand what you feel. I am also worried at her…" he started

"Then why don't you tell me what the matter is? maybe I can help?"

"I don't think you can help us"

"What do you mean?" I am again clueless

"If you really want to know then I will…We are both dreaming a dream which seems to be a happening at the past, and with that we cannot sleep properly."

This made all the uneasy and questions in my head blow out of my head. So that is why they are always sleepy at school. All I wanted to do now is to help Rin..but I don't know where to start.

**~End of Chapter 2: Do you want me to stop this? Huwaaahhhh ~~ pleaseee don't hate me now for creating a stupid story. This is not the middle of the story yet,maybe the story will turn out good at the following chapters..give me chance pleassseee T^T**

**In Chapter 3: Len has a rival at Rin and now he (Mikuo) is doing his best to help Rin. What will happen to this love triangle? **

**~Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer/Author's note: **I don't own the vocaloid..never was and never will be *sigh* I am being down lately, why is that? That's why I can't do well with this.n

**Warning: **May contain erotic or words not suited for children underage.-I always put this even though there's no such thing with the chapter..like on the chapter 2. But that is why I put a "may" right? Oh forget it; with this it can be much safer. Ugh…

Len's POV

"This day really pissed me off. Why didn't Rin wake me up so we can eat lunch together!" I squawk

I ruffle my hair and drift to a view at the bench where two sweet lovers are dozing and leaning with each other. I smile at them envisioning me and Rin doing the same. But as I walk near the two….these freak me out! Rin is asleep leaning at Mikuo who is also in a doze. The hell! What's up with that! Hmp..good for that Mikuo dude I will not barge in them cause I want Rin to have some sleep for a little while. I walks away suppressing the urge to smack him.

Rin's POV

Class ends

Ugh..i am so dizzy and sleepy, I pack up all of my things. I wonder where Len is, I feel sorry for not eating lunch with him this lunch time and going with Mikuo instead. But what can I do, I want him to have some sleep. After I have put all the things in my bag I head out of the classroom. When I got out of the classroom I saw Len leaning on the wall looking at me with a scary aura around him. I act normal and wave and say hi to him but it didn't work. He just stands there and glares at me. What's wrong with him? Did I do something wrong? What's the matter with him? He holds my hand and pin me to the wall promptly. He kisses me but this is a different kiss. This kiss is not sweet but harsh and it hurts. I struggle away from him that his teeth hit my lips, it bleeds.

"So-Sorry Rin!" he was rouse from he's harshful doing. He gets his handkerchief and wipes it at my bleeding lips.

"ouch!"I flinch

He suddenly licks my lips this time with care.

"Im so sorry Rin, I love you okay?" he holds my hands and grip it

"I don't want you to be taken by others away from me"

"ahahaha" I laugh

"Aren't you the one who was taken by other girls away from me" I made a joke and look at him but he is not in the mood to laugh. He was serious and I can sense and see it on his eyes. But I wonder why he is acting this way.

It is already pass six in the afternoon and there are no other student around that's why…kyaaaaa (/O/) Len got the initiative! He run his hands through my legs and up into my thigh he rush down one finger inside my panties and fondle me on my part as he kiss me on the neck. I moan and it tickles that it makes me shiver.

"L-len…" he kiss and kiss me, hands roaming around each sensitive part of my body. I couldn't pull out because…ahh! It seems I'm liking it!

"Rin?" I snap at the sensation I am feeling when he suddenly moves his hands off me. I huff in tiresome and a sigh of dissatisfaction came out of me.

"Huh?" I ask after taking a breath for a second

"Let's do it at home. Shall we?" the idea freak me out. I couldn't resist, because..because..I LIKE IT! A nod is all I able to answer him.

We came home from school walking hand and hand together….

**~End of Chapter 3: ohh yeah! Lemon on the next chapter, prepare yourself and your minds before reading it okay? Ahahah (^v^) because me,I am always prepared when it comes to this, actually this is my favorite part in terms of fanfiction about LenxRin.**

**In the next chapter: LenXRin sharing their first night alone. What about the story about Mikuo and Rin?**

**~Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Vocaloid..and if I am, I will make an anime about rinxlen and nobody will be partnered to Len only Rin is accepted. I will make them as an official lovebirds :p

**Warning: **oh boy! This is really for sure now kids! This have Lemons not suited for get out of this site and go for a kiddie site instead! Play and have fun there not here! Geeezz~~~

Rin's POV

I wrap my arms around his neck and wrap my legs around his waist as he carry me down the bed making me lay there. I open my legs wide as he peel off my panties revealing my wet opening. I gulp at the view of Len going to lick it for me. As he lick it, the more wet I become. I close my eyes shut on this sensation, a mixed emotions of happiness, sleepiness, lustfulness and wildness. I want him to fuck me badly! He is drooling there wanting to take me already. He unbuttons and open the zipper of his pants, remove the boxers and pants out of the way. He grips he's thing holding it if it is hard enough. I think I need to do something to make him also feel pleasure and help he's thing stands out. I open my mouth and sucks it as hard as I could. This made Len arch at his back to the rack. Erotic moans and grunts escaping the two of us. The air is filled with love and making love noise.

As I felt the thing of him hard enough I moves away and stops the oral treatment at his member. This is now his turn to take me over and he positions on top of me. This is my first soo, well I might bleed and he doesn't want to hurt me. He inserts a finger at me one at a time, asking every time if it hurts. Well, Hell yeah it does hurt! But fuck I don't know the reason but it is also feverishly good. He insert two fingers next and I think I can do it even though his member is the one to enter me and not his small fingers.

He's pointing member downward my opening makes me blush at the view. I gather my courage and push my hips upward to let his pointing arrow hit the hot spot. Ughh fuck it feels good. I push and push my hips upward. But every time I push myself up I feel a little tired and tingly about it. He kiss me now on my lips and he moves my top revealing my bra. He unbuckles my bra and sucks my tits after it was revealed. This feeling, its soo hot and I want more. I want these happenings stay like this forever. I push him down the rack and sits on top of him rubbing myself on him. He also instructed me to rub it on his face, well I did that and as I rub it he licks it. He made me on my knees and palm and he fucked me like a dog. Different style, different pleasures…the most pleasured style is when he is the one on top of me. As the time pass we felt tired and started to fall asleep. I am using his arm as a pillow. Falling asleep from the night we first share together.

At school

Rin's POV

I am walking by when I saw Mikuo and Len talking at the back of the school. They have serious eyes as if they can kill each other. But I can't get there now I was feeling dizzy and without me noticing I am on the ground, I have fainted.

Len's POV

I gritted my teeth, I can't stand the view of this bastard. I clench my trembling fist suppressing the urge to smack the hell out of him.

"What do you want from Rin?" I mumbled as my lips are trembling with hatred.

"Didn't I tell you? I want to help her, as we are eating lunch together she fall asleep. So I accompanied her. Hah! Do you think I should be thankful to you because you told me what Rin is going through? No way, freak out man cause I will get her from you. And don't be an asshole that will command me to get away from her, as if." He uttered valorly.

"I'm out of here I don't want to start a fight" I made out my exit not even a glance at him. I walk away and step on something soft. I looks at it and then…

"R-RIN!" I gasp

**~End of Chapter 4:ohh my gosh Len step on my Rin!~~ I will not forgive him! Next chapter will make out for him.;P hello,is this story being so dramatic now?..*sigh* making a story really is depending on the mood.**

**At the next chapter, Mikuo will avenge me and Rin hahahah *evil laughs here* and so the sleeping beauty is dreaming of that dream of her again.**

**~Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** I hope I was the owner of them but not so, sorry hahahahahahahaha

**Warning:** May contain bananas and a pussy cat…..shhh so stay away! Kidsss…don't let the cat slash you with their all mighty claws!

Len's POV

Mikuo run towards my direction after he heard my gasp of the name _RIN. _He found out that I stomp on her accidentally.

"teme~~~ look at what this Lenny dude did to my RIN" he chuckle as he talk to me with cheeky tone

"my rin you say!"

He mocks a smile and blows a punch on me. I fell down the ground and faint….how pathetic.

Rin's POV

Cinderella…this isn't our first meeting, we met when we were child. They separate us, but now that I'm older..i will be living here. I'm your oniichan after all.

O-oniichan?

Yes…

Time pass and they fell in love with each other…..and…..

Don't treat me as your Juliet…romeo~san…I said while twirling around and laugh

I'm Cinderella and not Juliet..i stop and take a good view of his fair eyes

Nee~ kiss me?...as he is going to kiss me, a knock at the door made us tumble down,

I'll be back when everyone is asleep already..he hurriedly went down the veranda by jumping down..i wish he didn't broke his bone from that jump.

-Knock knock knock-

O-okaasama?

…..TIME PASS…..

I open the door of my veranda waiting till he gets back..i specially wear this night gown for him..blue night gown with black lace. I take a sit on my bed while biting my apple. The wind blew suddenly from the veranda's door that it made me close my eyes and shift my hair that is blocking my sight to the side. As I make a clear view outside, I saw him sitting. He walks closer and closer near me then pinned me down the bed.

"Everybody's asleep now even mama and papa"

"Y-yes"

"I told you I'll be back.."

"Y-yes"

"This night, till where will we gonna go?" he stroke my hair gently and touch my face, haven't he notice how hot my cheeks have become..how red it become..how much I needed him now?

"If I have something I don't know..it's obvious that I want to know the answer, no?"

"Then I'll show you everything" I flushed as I grab him on the neck and drag him down to kiss me

"If it's you, I will show you my everything!"

He slip down the lace of my garments and rolled up my night gown upward inserting a finger in mine which made me moan. He rubs his thumb against the material of my panty which makes me hot with every stroke where it touches my pussy.


End file.
